minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GameGear360
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aldar Beedo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Munchman14 (Talk) 14:10, November 7, 2009 Hey GG360, glad you came! Don't forget to check out Lego Agents Wiki.--Agent Chase 19:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki!--Munchman14 21:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, just helping out. It's my commitment I made when I started to edit last month. Hope to see you guys around! Hi Thanks for the complement. Have you noticed how the standard signature thing doesn't work? If you would like to color your page, its Template:Userpage. If you would like a Usernav, its Template:Usernav -BobaFett2 No I don't know how. I was gonna ask an admin but they are not on a lot. -BobaFett2 Yes I am at 3 other wikis:My main is My Lego Network wiki, I have a decent page at Brickipedia, and am a total noob at Custom Lego Wiki. I used to use Toontown Wiki, I sometimes frequent Wookiepedia, and I also used Lego Indiana Jones Wiki. -BobaFett2 Arctic You should see: City (I created the page-Almost everything in this wiki other than Rock Monster, Some Star Wars, and Power Miners, is my own creation). There is a redlink to Arctic and since you like Arctic you should probablyimprove that page. Nice job on what you have done!. Just to tell you, Town was renamed World City, then shortened to City. They are the same thing but you should use city since it is already in existence. How long have you been into legos? Your first mission is to get rid of the Redlink on the Arctic Page-I will be assigning myself to space themed pages. You should check this new page: User:BobaFett2/Stub Hunters Page. It is where I will keep record of assignments. As leutenant, you can assign a job to anyone who joins and can reassign yourself to whatever you wish. I would suggest you start with City, Castle or Star Wars. They have already been created and have pages. Otherwise, you should work on stubs other things. -BobaFett2 Signature How did you fix your signature? -BobaFett2 :It had a name problem, so I moved it. mine still doesn't work [[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 21:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Now it does. Sure I can't get any images except off the internet but I know the backstory of just about every recent theme and a lot of the old ones too. [[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] All the time I will be on all the time, as I check my email every 10-15 minutes that I an and check the wiki every 15-30 minutes. Ya Agent Chase is semi-active he said he'd think about making me an admin. Who do you think should be the user of the month and what do you think should be the featured article? I would say that I should be the user of the month but if you think you did better that is fine. OK I got it-I will create a Userbox for featured articles and for User of the month. What should the user of the month be called? Its OK I would not suggest it-50 is a huge number-unless they are made out of LEGOs. If they are, bring all you want. I fixed the category Adventures (your mistake) to Adventurers now the pictures are all correct. Game On! Add Ngan Pa if you can. (He's from Adventurers) Holy Crap! That is a ton of pictures-I suggest you use some of them. Please don't do that again however, since that is like a billion free edits and it also doesn't have much use. I think that Adventurers should be a featured article. Aquaraiders I moved the page Aquaraider1 to Aquaraiders to make everythin simpler Just leave it I will fix any other problem. I think that life on Mars should be a featured article along with Agents and Adventurers. For uploading pictures, minifigure.net or something like that has every minifigure imaginable. Go to User:BobaFett2/Stub Hunters Page and edit your summary if you can (your assignment, do you want help? On a mission Agent Chase and I are trying to find Munchman-Please help us-We have Brickipedia covered and are waiting for a response, while we have tried Lego Agents wiki. Yes, there is a new user. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes User:Joeman200, User:Hank3887, User:Legoguy1866 --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 01:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back ! Hey nice that you're back--FreddyderHamster Talk 18:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Glad that you are back I am glad that you are back this wiki now appears on Google Search and new users include:FreddyderHamster, Legoguy1866, Airsoldier, Yossinator, Hank3887, and Flex217. I am now an admin and bureaucrat with waaaay more edits than anyone else on this wiki. 19:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Mascot What is the point of a wiki's mascot? Also, the next month's user of the month vote is up. What do you think of blocking someone who is underage? 20:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lego Minifig:On the homepage is the minifig maker ask me if you don't understand how to use it. 20:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Definitely this wiki is aimed for kids so why shouldn't kids be able to edit it? 20:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hi! Well, I Kinda Don't Want to Lose 400 Edits by opening a New Account. P.S. My New Home Wiki (If You Want to Know.) is Lego atlantis Wiki. [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Happy New Year!!]] 20:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Tell me 400 edits the "easy" way. Does it just involve saving a page, then editing it without actually editing anything, then saving it again? 21:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::No. '''Categorizing is the easy way. I used to have 200 edits a day from categorizing. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Ya me too. But I have tons of mainspace edits. 21:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::LOOK AT MY NEW SIGNATURE DO YOU THINK IT ROCKS? 17:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::Pretty Sweet. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 17:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Any colors I should switch around? 17:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, Bureaucrat looks a bit funky, but apart from that, no. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 17:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yes I agree. 18:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) UGH THAT WAS RUDE. please take that picture off this wiki it is innapropriate for little kids (at least just hide it on the web and use the URL or something. 19:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I knew you wouldn't like it. Can you grant me admin so i can delete it? :) Wait is that an excuse just to become an admin? I liked it thought it was funny, just a little innapropriate and middle fingers are rude (especially in a kid's toy wiki) 21:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Just kidding :) -GG360 I will delete it-unless you want to hide it somewhere as a joke 21:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My signature How about now? 20:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Wicked! Part 2 of Ice Planet 2010 is done check your page. 22:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Um if you want to be an admin check the main page there is a contest going on. 23:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Respond to what I say! Um why are you making talk pages? 23:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry! It's just that people might want to add certain things to this article, or have a comment about this certain figure, or just are browsing and are asking some questions. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 23:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) What do you think of the second part of Ice Planet 2010? 23:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Wicked, also i'm going to eat dinner. It wont take long. Can you help with part 3 while i'm gone? Thanks! OK. Check out [http://mycustomlegos.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_and_Fall_of_the_Mojistus| MOCwiki, where I posted my story). 23:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Maybe I will come. 00:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC)